


Homecoming

by PrincessaKyla



Series: An Underworld Kind of Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Steve, Gifts, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Making Love, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Sex, Vaginal Sex, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla
Summary: The Fall Equinox marks the day that Tony Stark's beloved may return to the Underworld. He marks the occasion with a gift for them and a very sweet homecoming
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: An Underworld Kind of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019032
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Seasonal Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More of the Hades and Persephone au. Steve is genderfluid a la Loki in this au, so while they were male in the first one shot, they are female in this one. They prefer their pronouns to match their appearance, and use the name Stevie when feeling female with Tony, Steve when feeling male. As with Persephone in myth, they do have another name, one more applicable to their Goddess of Spring persona, but only their mother really calls them that anymore.
> 
> This fic is for the Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Seasonal Bingo, fulfilling the square "Cabin."

Tony felt himself practically vibrating. Today was the official turning of the seasons, the fall equinox. The mortals were harvesting their crops, and preparing for the holiday season. 

Most importantly, his love was returning home.

“Sir, the royal carriage approaches,” a servant said. Without saying a word, Tony dropped his pen on his desk -- not that he had achieved anything worth much all morning -- and raced for the front steps, looking out eagerly.

The procession was just entering the palace grounds, the carriage making its way up the path quietly, desperate souls hoping for the mercy of the spirit of spring following behind. As the carriage stopped, Tony urged the souls along with a small wave. They melted away and the coachmen stepped down, one of them opening the door as the other offered a hand to help the occupant down. Tony’s first glimpse of his beloved was a delicate, pink hand with well manicured nails and the large, black star sapphire ring indicating their marriage. It glinted in the light from the carriage lamp, like a wink, a reassurance that Stevie was home. Her hand was followed by her smiling face, framed by golden hair, and then she was stepping out, one delicate foot touching ground as she did. Her dress, a beautiful rosebud pink, slowly drifted into a rich, deep aubergine. Tony was down the steps like a shot, hands around her waist and scooping her up into a wide twirl before settling her on the ground. Her laugh rang through the courtyard, lively and brilliant and gods, did Tony love that sound. 

“You’re shorter than me, again,” Tony teased.

Stevie made a face. “It’s not my fault that my female form is short, beloved.”

Tony brushed her hair back behind her ear. “I know, love, I know.”

Stevie leaned into his touch. “It feels so good to be home,” she sighed. “To be with you.”

“It is always my greatest joy when you come home,” Tony said. He wrapped an arm around her waist, gently guiding her into the palace. They were mobbed at the front door by the menagerie of pets they kept, mostly the dogs, though a few of the cats were in the fray. “Down,” Tony said firmly.

Stevie smiled and cooed at them all, crouching to give each one a good scratch behind the ears. “I’ve missed you all so much.”

The mass dispersed after they got their pets, except for Stevie’s companion dog, Minnie, and Mickey, who sat politely, waiting for their gods to move on. As Tony led Stevie up the grand stairs, the dogs fell into step just behind them.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Tony said.   
“Oh?” Stevie said, intrigued.

“That little cabin in the woods bordering Elysium...I’ve had it fixed up.”

A gasp was his only warning before he had an armful of excited, grateful blonde to deal with. She peppered little kisses across his face. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

Tony just chuckled and pulled her into a deep promise of a kiss. “We’re going there this evening after you’ve had a chance to freshen up. A vacation, just for us.”

It had taken every bit of self control Tony had to not take Stevie directly to bed when they reached their rooms, and even more energy to direct her into actually freshening up, including eating something for lunch. But eventually, they’d managed to eat and Stevie had put on something more comfortable for relaxing in, then they loaded themselves and Mickey and Minnie into Tony’s favorite car -- a gorgeous Audi V8 Spyder, on which Tony left the top down -- and set off. 

The fields came right up to the side of the road, and Stevie let her hand drift through the tall grasses. They felt so different than the wheat she’d been working with, helping her mother with the early harvests, and the smell was softer, something more like the cloying scent of funerary flowers or lavender. She loved it. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tony asked her, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

Stevie smiled. “How much I love it here. The way it feels to run my hands through the grass and be out of the sun for a while.”

Tony squeezed her hand. “You’re home, love. Are you sure you want to stay female right now?”

“Yes. Mother prefers it, but I did wake up today  _ feeling _ female, so female I’ll be.” She paused. “You don’t have an issue with it do you?”

“No no of course not! I just want you to be happy and I know sometimes you need a reminder that you’re free to exist in whatever form you wish with me.”

Stevie kissed the back of his hand. “Thank you for the reminder, baby.” The rest of the drive was quiet, but in the best way, the two of them content to sit together in the gentle breeze blowing over their head as they drove. The way wasn’t very long, but it did take them past some gorgeous lava falls near the turn off towards the Fields of Mourning and a large willow tree that Stevie liked to lounge under and listen to the singing of the crickets. As the cabin came into view, Stevie smiled.

“It’s perfect,” she said.

It was small, probably a guard posting long ago and far away, when Tony had different advisors helping him run things, but it had been left to the ghosts for some time. A pitched roof, covered in green tin, and nicely paneled siding, and a front porch, as well, with pretty carved railings and support posts. Stevie let herself out of the car, wide eyed with joy. “Tony, it’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Tony smiled brightly. “I’m glad you think so, baby. It’s all for you.” He opened the door and whistled for the dogs to follow him, which they did eagerly. Adjusting his cuffs, Tony offered an arm to Stevie to show her inside. She let him, looking around eagerly as he opened the door. It was well decorated, with warm colors painted on the walls, and pretty curtains in the windows. The furniture was all overstuffed and well upholstered, including a buttery leather sofa that Stevie couldn’t help running her hand over.

“You let Pepper decorate didn’t you?” she asked, knowingly.

Tony had the good grace to look bashful. “She knows how to mesh our tastes better than I do. Do you like it?”

“I love it.” 

The kitchen was warm, but with plenty of counter space -- all done in an excellent white veined black marble -- and top of the line appliances. Stevie didn’t stay long, though, before moving on to the bedroom, smiling when she saw the four poster bed, with it’s gauzy canopy and fluffy pillows and bedding.

Coming up behind her, Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. “To your liking, darling?”

“Absolutely.”

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I’m glad. I’d like you to consider this your personal retreat. I know you like the palace just fine but...I wanted to give you some special place. Just yours.”

“Oh, Tony…” She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. “You are truly too good to me.”

“For you, darling, nothing is too good.” He gave her a deep kiss. “Welcome home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be smut here haha.
> 
> This chapter fulfills the square "Candles" in the Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Seasonal Bingo

They had dinner early that night, pasta and steak of the highest quality Tony could summon. It was nice and romantic, just the two of them, feeding each other and giggling like school children who were deeply infatuated with each other. Stevie felt dizzy with it.

When they had finished, Tony gave her a soft kiss, picking up their plates. “I’ll clean up. You go relax hm? You’ve had a long day. I’ll be in as soon as I can.”

“Alright,” Stevie agreed.

She made her way back to the bedroom and into the bathroom. Carefully, she turned on the taps of the bath before going searching for any personal care items she knew Tony would have stocked. A tall, freestanding cabinet between the tub and shower was full of essentials in one compartment -- their soaps and scrubs, combs and brushes, as well as razors -- while the second compartment held so many extras, Stevie couldn’t rightly be sure what they all were. Facial masks and bath oils and more sat, neatly organized in baskets and bins, labelled in Pepper’s neat handwriting. The very bottom compartment held a large stock of candles. Grinning, Stevie grabbed herself some nice bubble bath, and then set about setting out and lighting candles.

When Tony came in a little while later, the bedroom and bathroom were full of flickering candles, and Stevie was in a bath of slowly cooling water, hair piled on top of her head. She wiggled her fingers at him welcomingly, as the violin concerto playing softly reached a crescendo of longing. Tony knelt by the side of the bath, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. “You look regal, darling.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” she said with a content sigh.

He kissed up her arm a short ways, smiling. “Of course it will. Most beautiful of creatures ever to exist.”

“Don’t let Aphrodite hear you.”

“I can handle Aphrodite, baby,” Tony said.

“If you say so. Mmm...care to join me?”

“No, I think I’ll make sure the bed is turned down, ready for you to come to bed. Your water must be starting to get cool.”

“It is. I should get out.”

Tony kissed her hand again. “I’ll be waiting.”

As he turned down the bed, Stevie carefully climbed out of the bath, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel before pulling the plug and sitting at her vanity. She let her hair down and carefully brushed it out before moving through her facial routine with care and ease. All that finished, she made sure she was dry, and returned to the bedroom.

Tony was lounging on the bed, naked, waiting for her with a glass of pomegranate juice. He smiled when he saw her, eyes sweeping languidly down her body, clearly appreciative. “My gorgeous wife,” he murmured. “Come to bed, darling.”

“Why of course, husband,” she said, carefully crawling into bed with him. Taking the glass of pomegranate juice, she took a sip, eyes closing in bliss. “Perfection.”

Tony gently took the glass back and sat it on the bedside table. “Well, yes, but you’re worth more than that word.”

“Oh Tony…”

His response was to kiss her, very softly. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too,” Stevie whispered.

“May I make love to you?” Tony asked. At Stevie’s nod, he gently pulled her closer, kissing down her throat to her collar bones. 

“Ohhh…” Stevie’s head fell back, eyes drifting closed as Tony laid her down, kissing across every inch of her skin. It was like a soft feather drifting lower and lower, and Stevie spread her legs expectantly. Tony’s kiss on her clit was slightly firmer, earning a moan. He lapped at her eagerly, with broad, slow licks that he knew would drive her crazy. “Tony!”   
The answer was a soft moan as he continued licking at her, shifting his attention to her clitoris, lapping at it quickly. “Oh fuck!” Stevie said, breathy. “Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

Tony kept going, sucking lightly. One of Stevie’s hands tangled in Tony’s hair, pulling slightly. He increased his efforts, tongue working just so, and then Stevie was falling over the edge, crying out in pleasure.

Pulling away, he kissed her inner thigh. “Gorgeous.”

Stevie just smiled and pulled him up for a proper kiss, chasing the taste of herself on his tongue. Tony wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he slowly pushed into her, both of them moaning softly as he did so.

“I’ve missed you,” Stevie breathed, leaning her forehead against his.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Tony said softly.

“Please,” Stevie said. “Please move.”

Tony gave a slow, rough thrust at that request, and Stevie moaned. “Oh fuck, yes, thank you!” Tony kept to that pace, peppering kisses across her face, down her neck. She scratched at his back and shoulders, one heel digging into the bed as she braced herself, clinging to him.

“Fuck, Stevie,” Tony groaned. “I swear you’re the most beautifully obscene thing ever…”

“You say that every time,” Stevie giggled. “What was it you said in the corn maze a week or two ago? That my mouth should be illegal?”

Tony grunted, silencing her with a kiss. One hand palmed her breast, oh so gently, as his other held her hip. Stevie moved one hand to rub her clit, gasping at the sensitivity, which Tony took as a cue to speed up, thrusting into her harder. The world stood still around them as they moved together, the soft, sweet scent of vanilla and bergamot from the candles drifting around them.

Nudging her nose against his pulse point, Stevie murmured, “Together?”

“Together,” Tony agreed.

He thrust a bit faster, and Stevie’s fingers were practically flying when they both came a moment later. Tony nuzzled her as they started to come down, holding her close.

“Best. Homecoming. Ever,” Stevie breathed.

Tony just chuckled and held her close, blowing out the candles with a wave of his hand before tucking them both into bed for a good rest.


End file.
